This invention is directed to a composition for use in a dishwashing machine. More particularly, the invention is directed to a water soluble sachet comprising such a composition along with an encapsulated bleach. The composition preferably is a gel that comprises a polymer comprising a positive charge and at least one of a water soluble polymer that reduces phosphate scale formation and a compound that reduces carbonate scale formation. The sachet unexpectedly results in excellent cleaning properties and excellent glass appearance without leaving a detergent residue which is typically characteristic of dishwashing compositions in tablet or powder form.
Dishwashing compositions constitute a generally recognized distinct class of detergent compositions, particularly when compared to detergents designed for fabric washing. For example, the ultimate dishwashing composition results in a spotless and film-free appearance on glassware and silverware after a cleaning cycle in a dishwashing machine. In fabric washing operations, on the other hand, detergent compositions which result in greasy, oily or soapy residues on items that were cleaned can be tolerated.
Often, washing articles in a commercially available dishwashing machine entails using three products. Salt is added to the salt compartment to recharge the ion exchanger which softens the water, a dishwashing formulation is used to clean the articles and a rinse aid is used to ensure that the articles are rinsed with no streaks or smears. Consumers generally find it very inconvenient, however, to replace or refill such products.
In order to provide convenient products to consumers, manufacturers have been making dishwashing tablets in order to eliminate detergent handling and dosing issues. Such tablets often have a detergent portion, and a wax portion which contains a rinse aid. These types of tablets, which are sometimes referred to as 2-in-1 tablets, have disadvantages since they may only be used in a wash cycle that does not exceed 55xc2x0 C. This is true because the wax portion which contains the rinse aid will completely dissolve in a wash cycle that exceeds 55xc2x0 C. This causes all of the rinse aid to drain out of the dishwashing machine before the actual rinse cycle. Furthermore, such 2-in-1 tablets require that salt be added to the dishwashing machine in order to obtain optimal results, and they are very complicated and expensive to produce.
Other types of tablets that are well known are often referred to as pH sensitive 2-in-1 tablets. These types of tablets have a detergent portion and rinse aid portion that is contained in a pH sensitive material, the rinse aid portion to be released under the lower pH conditions of the rinse cycle. The pH sensitive 2-in-1 tablets may be used in wash cycles that exceed 55xc2x0 C., but they are known to prematurely release rinse aid in hot washes that run long. Also, like the detergent tablets with the wax portion, the pH sensitive 2-in-1 tablets require that salt be added to the dishwashing machine in order to obtain optimal cleaning results and they are extremely expensive to produce.
In addition to the above-described deficiencies of conventional tablets, such conventional tablets also are known to characteristically leave residue on dishware being cleaned because they do not always completely dissolve within a dishwashing cycle. Conventional tablets are also difficult to handle because they often require unwrapping before use. Also, those that are not wrapped can be unpleasant to handle because of fines on the surface of the tablet.
It is of increasing interest to provide a dishwashing composition that works well at all wash temperatures of a dishwashing system (even temperatures greater than 55xc2x0 C.), provides anti-scaling benefits in a system that is high in phosphate and/or carbonate content (in hard water), does result in excellent cleaning benefits in water that has not been subjected to conventional water softening additives (i.e., hard water), provides a shiny glassware appearance in the absence of conventional rinse aid compositions and does not leave residue on dishware being cleaned. This invention, therefore, is directed to a dishwashing composition that is associated with an encapsulated bleach, and preferably has a polymer comprising a positive charge and at least one of a water soluble polymer that reduces phosphate scale formation and a compound that reduces carbonate scale formation on glassware being cleaned. The dishwashing composition is superior in that it unexpectedly results in excellent cleaning properties and reduced spotting and scale formation: when no salt is added to the dishwashing machine to soften hard water, when washing cycles exceed a temperature of 55xc2x0 C., and when no rinse aid composition is added to the dishwashing machine. In fact, the present invention is directed to a superior 3-in-1 detergent composition that is contained in a stable water soluble sachet. Such a superior detergent composition unexpectedly results in a reduction in film and spot formation even when compared to similar compositions in solid (e.g., powder/tablet) form.
Efforts have been made to prepare dishwashing compositions. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,373, an automatic dishwashing detergent composition comprising a phosphate builder and a metal containing bleach catalyst is described.
Still other efforts have been disclosed for making dishwashing compositions. In WO 00/06688, a dishwashing composition with a coated core is described. The coated core has a substance that exerts its function in a clear rinse cycle.
Even further, other efforts have been disclosed for making dishwashing compositions. In DE 197 27 073 A1, coated detergent components are described.
None of the material above describes a dishwashing composition within a water soluble sachet wherein the dishwashing composition is in the form of a gel and comprises an encapsulated bleach. Moreover, none of the material above describes a dishwashing composition within a water soluble sachet comprising a polymer with a positive charge and a water soluble polymer that reduces phosphate scale formation and/or a compound that reduces carbonate scale formation wherein the dishwashing composition results in excellent cleaning properties and glass appearance when used, for example, in the presence of hard water, in the absence of rinse aid compositions and in a washing cycle that exceeds a temperature of 55xc2x0 C.
In a first embodiment, the present invention is directed to a water soluble sachet comprising a dishwashing composition wherein the dishwashing composition is a gel which comprises an encapsulated bleach.
In a second embodiment, the present invention is directed to a water soluble sachet comprising a dishwashing composition having:
(a) a polymer having a weight average molecular weight of greater than about 2,000 and comprising a positive charge; and
(b) a water soluble polymer that reduces phosphate scale formation, a compound that reduces carbonate scale formation, or both
wherein the dishwashing composition is a gel.
In a third embodiment, the present invention is directed to a method for minimizing spotting and phosphate and/or carbonate scale formation on glassware being cleaned, comprising the steps of:
(a) inserting a water soluble sachet into a dishwashing machine;
(b) allowing the water soluble sachet to dissolve; and
(c) subjecting the glassware to a dishwashing composition comprising a polymer comprising a positive charge and a water soluble polymer that reduces phosphate scale formation, a compound that reduces carbonate scale formation, or both.
In a fourth embodiment, the present invention is directed to a package comprising the dishwashing composition described in the first aspect of this invention and instructions not to use a rinse aid composition or conventional water softening salts or both.
As used herein, glassware is defined to include drinking glasses, and any other articles typically found in a commercial or domestic dishwasher. Also, as used herein, water soluble sachet is defined to mean a sachet made of a material that will dissolve, for example, in a cleaning cycle of a domestic dishwasher. Gel, as used herein, is defined to mean any liquid having a viscosity of greater than about 100 cps and less than about 45,000 cps, measured at a shear rate of 1/s at ambient temperature.
The materials that may be used to make the water soluble sachets of this invention include those which may generally be classified as water soluble resins, such as film-forming water soluble resins, either organic or inorganic.
Suitable water-soluble resins which may be used in the invention are described in Davidson and Sittig, Water-Soluble Resins, Van Nostrand Reinhold Company, New York (1968), herein incorporated by reference. The water-soluble resin should have proper characteristics such as strength and pliability in order to permit machine handling. Preferred water-soluble resins include polyvinyl alcohol, cellulose ethers, polyethylene oxide, starch, polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyacrylamide, polyvinyl methyl ether-maleic anhydride, polymaleic anhydride, styrene maleic anhydride, hydroxyethylcellulose, methylcellulose, polyethylene glycols, carboxymethylcelulose, polyacrylic acid salts, alginates, acrylamide copolymers, guar gum, casein, ethylene-maleic anhydride resin series, polyethyleneimine, ethyl hydroxyethylcellulose, ethyl methylcellulose, hydroxyethyl methylcellulose. Lower molecular weight water-soluble, polyvinyl alcohol film-forming resins are generally, preferred.
The generally preferred water-soluble, polyvinyl alcohol film-forming resins should, in addition to low weight average molecular weights, have low levels of hydrolysis in water. Polyvinyl alcohols preferred for use herein have a weight average molecular weight between about 1,000 and about 300,000, and preferably, between about 2,000 and about 150,000, and most preferably, between about 3,000 and about 100,000, including all ranges subsumed therein.
Even further, it is within the scope of this invention to include polyvinyl alcohol films which are copolymers such as films prepared from vinyl acetate and methacrylic acid precursor monomers. Preferred copolymers typically comprise less than about 15.0% by weight methacrylic acid units in their backbone.
When compared to plastics, the tensile strength of polyvinyl alcohol is relatively high, and when compared with other water-soluble materials, the tensile strength of polyvinyl alcohol is extremely high. Reasonable tensile strength is required in film used in sachets of the present invention in order to permit proper handling and machining of the articles. The tensile strength of polyvinyl alcohol will vary with a number of factors, including the percent hydrolysis, degree of polymerization, plasticizer content, and humidity. In a most preferred embodiment, polyvinyl alcohol is used to make the water soluble sachet of this invention and the dishwashing composition contained therein is substantially free of an unencapsulated compound containing boron, whereby substantially free is defined to mean less than about 2.0% by weight of boron containing compound, based on total weight of the dishwashing composition within the water soluble sachet.
Polyvinylpyrrolidone, another preferred resin for use to make the sachets of the present invention, may be made from a variety of solvents to produce films which are clear, glossy, and reasonably hard at low humidities. Unmodified films of polyvinylpyrrolidone may be hygroscopic in character. Tackiness at higher humidities may be minimized by incorporating compatible, water-insensitive modifiers into the polyvinylpyrrolidone film, such as 10% of an aryl-sulfonamideformaldehyde resin.
Other preferred water-soluble films may also be prepared from polyethylene oxide resins by standard calendering, molding, casting, extrusion and other conventional techniques. The polyethylene oxide films may be clear or opaque, and are inherently flexible, tough, and resistant to most oils and greases. These polyethylene oxide resin films provide better solubility than other water soluble plastics without sacrificing strength or toughness. The excellent ability to lay flat, stiffness, and sealability of water-soluble polyethylene oxide films make for good machine handling characteristics.
The weight percent of water-soluble, film-forming resin in the final articles of the present invention is from about 0.1% to about 10%, preferably about 0.25% to about 7.5%, and most preferably about 0.50% to about 5%, including all ranges subsumed therein.
As to the dishwashing composition that may be used in this invention, such a composition is a gel having a viscosity from about 100 to about 45,000 cps, and preferably, from about 200 to about 30,000 cps, and most preferably, from about 300 to about 25,000 cps, at ambient temperature, including all ranges subsumed therein. The components of the dishwashing composition of this invention are limited only to the extent that they may be combined to make a gel having the above-described viscosities and that they do not degrade the structural properties of the film sachet forming materials to an extent where the dishwashing properties of the dishwashing composition are compromised. Typically, such components include water, thickening agent, bleach, buffering agent and builder. Water typically makes up the balance. The dishwashing composition within the water soluble sachet of the present invention can comprise optional ingredients which include colorants, bleach scavengers, perfumes, lime soap dispersants, inert organic molecules, enzymes, enzyme-stabilizers, builders, surfactants, non-encapsulated bleach, anti-foams, anti-tarnish and anti-corrosion agents.
In a preferred embodiment the detergent composition used in this invention comprises:
a) a polymer having a weight average molecular weight of greater than about 2,000 and comprising a positive charge; and
b) a water soluble polymer that reduces phosphate scale formation, a compound that reduces carborate scale formation, or both.
A polymer comprising a positive charge that may be used in this invention may be defined to mean an entity prepared from at least two monomeric units whereby at least one monomeric unit comprises a positive charge. There generally is no limitation with respect to the type of polymer comprising a positive charge that may be used in this invention other than that the positively charged polymer can be used in a dishwashing composition that comprises a water soluble polymer that reduces phosphate and/or carbonate scale formation. Such a polymer comprising a positive charge often has a weight average molecular weight of greater than about 2,000; and preferably, greater than about 3,000; and most preferably, greater than about 4,000.
The polymer comprising a positive charge which may be used in this invention is typically soluble or dispersible to at least the extent of 0.01% by weight in distilled water at 25xc2x0 C. Such a positively charged polymer includes polymers in which one or more of the constituent monomers maintains a positive charge in solution over a portion of the pH range 2-11. A partial listing of the monomers which may be used to make the polymers in this invention are presented in xe2x80x9cWater-Soluble Synthetic Polymers: Properties and Behavior, Volume IIxe2x80x9d, by P. Molyneux, CRC Press, Boca Raton, 1983, ISBN 0-8493-6136, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Additional monomers can be found in the xe2x80x9cInternational Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary, 5th Editionxe2x80x9d, edited by J. A. Wenninger and G. N. McEwen, The Cosmetic, Toiletry, and Fragrance Association, Washington D.C., 1993, ISBN 1-882621-06-9, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. A third source of such monomers can be found in xe2x80x9cEncyclopedia of Polymers and Thickeners for Cosmeticsxe2x80x9d, by R. Y. Lochhead and W. R. Fron, Cosmetics and Toiletries, vol. 108, May 1993, pages 95-135, the disclosure of which is also incorporated herein by reference.
Often, preferred monomers useful to make the polymers comprising a positive charge in this invention may be represented structurally as ethylenically unsaturated compounds having the formula: 
wherein each R is independently a hydrogen, derivatized hydroxy, C1 to C30 straight or branched alkyl group, aryl, aryl substituted C1-30 straight or branched alkyl radical, or a polyoxyalkene condensate of an aliphatic moiety, a heteroatomic organic group comprising at least one positively charged group without a charged nitrogen, quaternized nitrogen atom or at least one amine group comprising a positive charge over a portion of the pH interval 2 to 11, with the proviso that at least one R group is a heteratomic organic group that has a positive charge without a charged nitrogen, a quaternized nitrogen atom group or an amine group comprising a positive charge. Such amine groups can be further delineated as having a pKa of about 6 or greater, as defined by R. Laughlin in xe2x80x9cCationic Surfactants, Physical Chemistryxe2x80x9d, edited by D. N. Rubingh and P. M. Holland, Marcel Dekker, New York, 1991, ISBN 0-8247-8357-3. Moreover, it is further noted herein that salts of the monomers represented by formula I may also be used to make the polymers comprising the positive charge in this invention.
Examples of monomers comprising a positive charge as depicted by formula I include, but are not limited to, 2-vinylpyridine and its 2-vinyl N-alkyl quaternary pyridinium salt derivatives; 4-vinylpyridine and its 4-vinyl N-alkyl quaternary pyridinium salt derivatives; 4-vinylbenzyltrialkylammonium salts such as 4-vinylbenzyltrimethylammonium salt; 2-vinylpiperidine and 2-vinyl piperidinium salt; 4-vinylpiperidine and 4-vinylpiperidinium salt; 3-alkyl 1-vinyl imidazolinium salts such as 3-methyl 1-vinylimidazolinium salt; acrylamido and methacrylamido derivatives such as dimethyl aminopropylmethacrylamide, and methacrylamidopropyl trimethylammonium salt; acrylate and methacrylate derivatives such as dimethyl aminoethyl (meth)acrylate, ethanaminium N,N,N trimethyl 2-[(1-oxo-2 propenyl) oxy]-salt, ethanaminium N,N,N trimethyl 2-[(2 methyl-1-oxo-2 propenyl) oxy]-salt, and ethanaminium N,N,N ethyl dimethyl 2-[(2 methyl-1-oxo-2 propenyl) oxy]-salt. Also included among the monomers suitable to make the polymers with a positive charge employable in this invention are vinyl amine and vinylammonium salt; diallylamine, and methyldiallylamine.
Also, if desired, monomers containing cationic sulfonium salts such as 1-[3-methyl-4-(vinyl-benzyloxy)phenyl] tetrahydrothiophenium chloride may also be used to make the polymers comprising the positive charge of this invention.
Illustrative polymers comprising a positive charge which may be used in this invention include those having a backbone comprising the structural unit: 
wherein each n is independently 1 to 100,000 and X is chosen from the halides: chloride, bromide, and iodide; or from hydroxide, phosphate, sulfate, hydrosulfate, ethyl sulfate, methyl sulfate, mesylate, tosylate, formate, and acetate.
Other positively charged polymers (not the polymerization product of the monomers represented by formula I) suitable for use in this invention are those arising from natural sources and include cocodimethylammonium hydroxypropyl oxyethyl cellulose, lauryldimethylammonium hydroxypropyl oxyethyl cellulose, stearyldimethylammonium hydroxypropyl oxyethyl cellulose, and stearyldimethylammonium hydroxyethyl cellulose; guar 2-hydroxy-3-(trimethylammonium) propyl ether salt; cellulose 2-hydroxyethyl 2-hydroxy 3-(trimethyl ammonio) propyl ether salt.
Still other polymers (not the polymerization product of the monomers represented by formula I) having a positive charge which may be used in this invention include the ionene class of internal positively charged polymers. These polymers are defined by D. R. Berger in xe2x80x9cCationic Surfactants, Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, edited by J. M. Richmond, Marcel Dekker, New York, 1990, ISBN 0-8247-8381-6, herein incorporated by reference. This class of ionene polymers includes co-poly ethylene imine, co-poly ethoxylated ethylene imine and co-poly quaternized ethoxylated ethylene imine; co-poly [(dimethylimino) trimethylene (dimethylimino) hexamethylene disalt], co-poly [(diethylimino) trimethylene (dimethylimino) trimethylene disalt]; co-poly [(dimethylimino) 2-hydroxypropyl salt]; co-polyquaternium-2, co-polyquaternium-17, and co-polyquaternium 18, as defined in the xe2x80x9cInternational Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary, 5th Editionxe2x80x9d, edited by J. A. Wenninger and G. N. McEwen.
Even other positively charged polymers suitable for use in the present invention include polymers in which one or more of the constituent monomers (precursor monomers) contain at least one positive charge and at least one negative charge over a portion of the pH range 2-11. Such monomers include those comprising formal anionic and cationic charges such as N,N-dimethyl N-acetyl aminoethylmethacrylate. Also included are those polymers derived from monomers which, while not possessing formal charges, have one or more resonance forms which result in the occurrence of fractional positive and negative charges being separated within the monomer. Such monomers are typified by vinyl pyrrolidone, as described in xe2x80x9cWater-Soluble Synthetic Polymers: Properties and Behavior, Volume 1xe2x80x9d, by P. Molyneux, CRC Press, Boca Raton, 1983, ISBN 0-8493-6135-4, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The preferred polymers comprising a positive charge that may be used in this invention are derived from the polymerization of diallyldimethylammonium salts, having the chemical structure as unpolymerized or polymerized monomer, respectively, of formula IVa or IVb: 
wherein n and X are as previously defined.
Still other preferred polymers comprising a positive charge employable in this invention include those polymerized from acrylamidopropyl trimethylammonium salt. Examples of the former preferred polymers are made commercially available by Nalco under the name Merquat Plus 3331. Examples of the latter polymers are developed by Rohm and Haas under the name PC2.
There is no limitation with respect to the amount of polymer with a positive charge that may be used in this invention other than that the amount used results in a dishwashing composition. Typically, however, from about 0.1 to about 10.0, and preferably, from about 0.2 to about 7.0, and most preferably, from about 0.3 to about 5.0% by wt. of the dishwashing composition is a polymer comprising a positive charge, based on total weight of the dishwashing composition, including all ranges subsumed therein.
In general, the polymers comprising the positive charge which may be used in this invention are typically made commercially available from suppliers like Rhodia, Nalco and Rohm and Haas. The monomers used to make the polymers having a positive charge may be provided by suppliers like Aldrich and Sigma. Such polymers may also be prepared via conventional reactions which include free radical polymerizations.
As to the water soluble polymer that reduces phosphate scale formation, such a polymer often comprises at least one structural unit derived from a monomer having the formula: 
wherein R1 is a group comprising at least one sp2 bond, Z is O, N, P, S, or an amido or ester link, A is a mono- or a polycyclic aromatic group or an aliphatic group and each t is independently 0 or 1 and B+ is a monovalent cation.
Preferably, R1 is a C2 to C6 alkene (most preferably ethene or propene). When R1 is ethenyl, Z is preferably amido, A is preferably a divalent butyl group, each t is 1, and B+ is Na+. Such a monomer is polymerized and sold as Acumer 3100 by Rohm and Haas.
Another preferred embodiment exists when the water soluble polymer is derived from at least one monomer with R1 as 2-methyl-2-propenyl, Z as oxygen, A as phenylene, each t as 1 and B+ as Na+, and at least one monomer with R1 as 2-methyl-2-propenyl, each t as 0 and B+ as Na+. Such monomers are polymerized and sold under the name Alcosperse 240 by Alco Chemical.
It is further noted herein that it is within the scope of this invention for all the polymers used to be a homopolymer or copolymer, including terpolymers. Furthermore, the polymers of this invention may be terminated with conventional termination groups resulting from precursor monomers and/or initiators that are used.
There is generally no limitation with respect to how much water soluble polymer that reduces phosphate scale formation is used in this invention as long as the amount used results in a dishwashing composition. Often, from about 0.5 to about 10.0, and preferably, from about 1.0 to 7.0, and most preferably, from about 1.5 to about 4.5% by weight water soluble polymer is used, based on total weight of the dishwashing composition, including all ranges subsumed therein. These water soluble polymers typically have a weight average molecular weight from about 1,000 to about 50,000.
Regarding the compounds that may be used to reduce carbonate scale formation, these include polyacrylates (and copolymers thereof) having a weight average molecular weight from about 1,000 to about 400,000. Such compounds are supplied by Rohm and Haas, BASF, and Alco Corp. Preferred copolymers include those derived from acrylic acid and maleic acid monomers like Sokalan CP5 and CP7 supplied by BASF, and Acusol 479N, supplied by Rohm and Haas. Copolymers of acrylic acid and methocrylic acid (Colloid 226/35), as supplied by Rhone-Poulenc, may also be used.
Other materials that may be used to reduce carbonate scale formation include phosphonate functionalized acrylic acid (Casi 773 as supplied by Buckman laboratories); copolymers of maleic acid and vinyl acetate, and terpolymers of maleic acid, acrylic acid and vinyl acetate (made commercially by Huls); polymaleates (like Belclene 200, as supplied by FMC); polymethacrylates, (like Tomal 850, as supplied by Rohm and Haas); polyaspartates; ethylene diamine disuccinate, organopolyphosphonic acids (and salts thereof) such as sodium salts of amino tri(methylenephosphonic acid), diethylene triamine penta (methylene phosphonic acid); hexamethylene diamine tetramethylene phosphonic acid; ethane 1-hydroxy-1,1-diphosphonic acid (HEDP); organomonophosphonic acids (and salts thereof) such as the sodium salt of 2-phosphono-1,2,4-butane tricarboxylic acid, all of which are sold under the Dequest line as supplied by Solutia. Phosphates, especially alkali metal tripolyphosphates may also be used as well as mixtures of the above-described materials. It has also been found that combinations of anti-scaling agents can be more effective at reducing calcium carbonate scale than individual anti-scaling agents themselves.
The materials that may be used to reduce carbonate scale formation typically make up from about 0.01% to about 10.0%, and preferably, from about 0.1% to about 6.0%, and most preferably, from about 0.2% to about 5.0% by weight of the total weight of dishwashing composition, including all ranges subsumed therein.
Any conventional dishwashing builders may be used in this invention, Non-phosphate containing builders such a alkali metal salts of polycarboxylc acids may be used (e.g., sodium citrate, iminodisuccinates, oxydisuccinate). Phosphate containing builders are a preferred builder in this invention. Such builders typically make up from about 5.0 to about 75.0% by weight of the total weight of the dishwashing composition, including all ranges subsumed therein. Preferably, however, the amount of phosphate containing builder employed is from about 10.0 to about 70.0, and most preferably, from about 15.0 to about 65.0% by weight based on total weight of the dishwashing composition and including all ranges subsumed therein. The phosphate containing builders which may be used in this invention are well known, for example, for binding metals such as Ca and Mg ions, both of which are often abundant in hard water found in dishwashing machines. An illustrative list of the phosphate builders which may be used in this invention include sodium, potassium and ammonium pyrophosphate; alkali metal tripolyphosphates, sodium and potassium orthophosphate and sodium polymetaphosphate, with potassium tripolyphosphate (KTP) being especially preferred.
Regarding the encapsulated bleach which may be used in this invention, such a bleach (i.e., the core of the encapsulated bleach) includes organic and inorganic peracids as well as salts thereof. Illustrative examples include epsilon phthalimido perhexanoic acid (PAP) and Oxone(copyright), respectively. The bleaches may be employed with bleach activators, and collectively, the bleach and the activator make up from about 0.02 wt. % to about 20.0 wt. % of the total weight of the dishwashing composition.
The clad (i.e., outer shell) of the encapsulated bleach is typically a wax such as a paraffin wax. Such paraffin waxes have low melting points, i.e., between about 40xc2x0 C. and about 50xc2x0 C. and a solids content of from about 35 to 100% at 40xc2x0 C. and a solids content of from 0 to about 15% at 50xc2x0 C. This melting point range for the clad material is desirable for several reasons. The minimum of 40xc2x0 C. generally exceeds any typical storage temperatures that are encountered by cleaning compositions. Thus, the wax coat will protect the core throughout storage of the cleaning composition. The 50xc2x0 C. melting point cap for the wax clad was selected as providing a wax which will quickly melt or soften early in any automatic dishwashing wash cycle. Melting or softening sufficient to release the core will occur because operating temperatures in automatic dishwashers are usually between 40xc2x0 C. and 70xc2x0 C. Thus, the paraffin waxes of the invention will release the core material when the capsule is exposed to the warmed wash bath, but not before. Paraffin waxes are selected over natural waxes for the subject invention because in liquid alkaline environments, natural waxes hydrolyze and are unstable. Moreover, melted paraffin waxes of the encapsulated bleaches used in the invention will remain substantially molten at 40xc2x0-50xc2x0 C. Such molten wax is easily emulsified by surfactant elements in cleaning compositions. Consequently, such waxes will leave less undesirable waxy residue on items to be cleaned than waxes with higher melting points.
Thus, the wax coat preferably does not include any paraffins having a melting point substantially above 50xc2x0 C., lest the higher melting point components remain solid throughout the wash cycle and form unsightly residues on surfaces to be cleaned nor any paraffins with solid contents discussed below.
The distribution of solids of the paraffin waxes of the invention ensures storage integrity of the encapsulated particles at temperatures up to 40xc2x0 C. in either a liquid or moist environment while yielding good melting performance to release its active core during use at temperatures of about 50xc2x0 C.
The amount of solids in a wax at any given temperature as well as the melting point range may be determined by measuring the latent heat of fusion of each wax by using Differential Scanning Calorimetry (DSC) by a process described in Miller, W. J. et al. Journal of American Oil Chemists"" Society, July, 1969, V. 46, No. 7, pages 341-343, incorporated by reference. This procedure was modified as discussed below. DSC equipment used in the procedure is preferably the Perkin Elmer Thermoanalysis System 7 or the Dupont Instruments DSC 2910.
Specifically, the DSC is utilized to measure the total latent heat of fusion of multi-component systems which do not have a distinct melting point, but rather, melt over a temperature range. At an intermediate temperature within this range one is capable of determining the fraction of the latent heat required to reach that temperature. When acquired for a multi-component mixture of similar components such as commercial waxes, this fraction correlates directly to the liquid fraction of the mixture at that temperature. The solids fraction for the waxes of interest are then measured at 40xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C. by running a DSC trace from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 70xc2x0 C. and measuring the fraction of the total latent heat of fusion required to reach these temperatures. A very low temperature ramping rate of 1xc2x0 C./min should be used in the test to ensure that no shifting of the graph occurs due to temperature gradients within the sample.
The more solids present in a wax at room temperature, the more suitable the wax is for the present invention; this is because such solids strengthen the wax coating, rendering the particle less vulnerable to ambient moisture or a liquid aqueous environment, whereas xe2x80x9coilxe2x80x9d or liquid wax softens the wax, opening up pores in the coating and thereby provides poorer protection for the core of the particle. Significant solid paraffin remaining at 50xc2x0 C. may remain on the cleaned hard surfaces (e.g., dishware in an automatic dishwashing machine) and is undesirable.
Therefore, the wax solids content as measured by Differential Scanning Calorimetry for suitable paraffin waxes may range from 100 to about 35%, optimally from 100 to about 70%, at 40xc2x0 C. and from 0 to about 15% and preferably 0 to about 5% at 50xc2x0 C.
Particles coated with micro-crystalline waxes would therefore have a poorer protective coating, and the wax coat which melts from such particles wold be less likely to emulsify in cleaning compositions. Thus, micro-crystalline wax are not considered within the operative scope of this invention.
Commercially available paraffin waxes which are suitable for encapsulating the solid core materials include Merck 7150 (54% solids content at 40xc2x0 C. and 2% solids content at 50xc2x0 C.) ex. E. Merck of Darmstadt, Germany; IGI 1397 (74% solids content at 40xc2x0 C. and 0% solids content at 50xc2x0 C.) and IGI 1538 (79% solids content at 40xc2x0 C. and 0.1% solids content at 50xc2x0 C. ex. The International Group, Inc. of Wayne, Pa. and Ross fully refined paraffin wax 115/120 (36% solids content at 40xc2x0 C. and 0% solids content at 50xc2x0 C.) ex Frank D. Ross Co., Inc. of Jersey City, N.J. Most preferred is IGI 1397.
Mixtures of paraffin waxes with other organic materials such as polyvinyl ethers as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,460,743 and 5,589,267 are also useful to make the clads of this invention.
Other bleaches which may be used in this invention include hydrogen peroxide and its precursors (e.g., sodium perborate and sodium percarbonate), alkyl, aryl and acyl peroxides such as benzoyl peroxide and solid chlorine bleach sources such as dichloroisocyanurate.
When preparing the encapsulated bleaches employable in this invention, such an encapsulated particle is made via well known art recognized techniques which include spraying molten wax onto bleach particles in a fluidized bed. A preferred process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,822. Encapsulating bleach is preferred in this invention since the clad prevents interactions between the bleach and film forming resin during storage of the sachets.
If desired, conventional bleach activators (including catalysts) may be used with the bleaches described herein. These activators include (6-nonamidocaproxyl) oxybenzene sulfonate (as described in EPO 170,386) N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraacetylethylenediamine, nonanoyloxybenzenesulfonate, cationic nitrites, cholyl(4-sulfophenyl)carbonate, and quaternary imine salts (e.g., N-methyl-3,4-dihydrooisoquinolinium p-toluenesulfonate).
Other bleach activators which may be used include transition metal-containing bleach catalysts such as [MnIV 2(xcexc-0)3(Me3TACN)2](PF6)2 (as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,728,455, 5,114,606, 5,153,161, 5,194,416, 5,227,084, 5,244,594, 5,246,612, 5,246,621, 5,256,779, 5,274,147, 5,280,117), [FeII(MeN4py)(MeCN)](ClO4)2 (as described in EP 0 909 809) and [CoIII(NH3)5(OAc)](OAc)2 (as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,261, WO 96/23859, WO 96/23860, WO 96/23861). It is further noted that the bleach activators employable in this invention may be added to the dishwashing composition as granulates or encapsulated granulates or both.
It is also within the scope of this invention to employ (optionally) conventional dishwashing enzymes. The enzymes typically make up from about 0.5 to about 10.0% by weight of the total weight of the dishwashing composition and include proteases like Savinase(copyright), Purafect Ox(copyright), Properase(copyright), and Ovozyme(copyright) and amylases like Termamyl(copyright), Purastar ST(copyright), Purastar Ox Am(copyright), and Duramyl(copyright), all of which are commercially available.
The buffering agents which may be used typically make up from about 1.0 to about 25.0% by weight of the total weight of the dishwashing composition and include well known buffering agents like potassium and sodium salts of disilicate, bicarbonate and carbonate. Conventional dishwashing surfactants may also (optionally) be employed in this invention and these include anionic surfactants like alkyl sulfates and sulfonates as well as fatty acid ester sulfonates. Particularly, salts of (i.e., sodium, potassium, ammonium, and substituted ammonium salts such as mono-, di- and triethanolamine salts) anionic sulfates, sulfonates, carboxylates, and sarcosinates may be used. Other optional anionic surfactants which may be used include isothionates, like acyl-isothionates, N-acyltaurates, fatty acid amides of methyl tauride, alkyl succinates and sulfocsuccinates; mono esters of sulfosuccinate; and diesters of sulfosuccinate. These types of surfactants often make up from about 0.0% to about 10.0% by weight of the total weight of the dishwashing composition.
Suitable optional antifoaming agents for use herein may comprise essentially any known antifoam compound, including, for example, silicone antifoams, silicone oil, mono- and distearyl acid phosphates, mineral oil, and 2-alkyl and alcanol antifoam compounds. These antifoaming agents may be used in combination with defoaming surfactants. The dishwashing composition typically comprises from about 0.02 to 2% by weight of antifoaming agent, preferably, 0.05 to 1.0%.
In an especially preferred embodiment, anti-tarnishing agents may be used in this invention. Such anti-tarnishing agents typically comprise benzotriazole, 1,3 N-azoles, isocyanuric acid, purine compounds, and mixtures thereof.
When preparing the dishwashing composition of this invention, the desired components (e.g., polymer comprising a positive charge and water soluble polymer) or solutions thereof are mixed, and added to a solution of the thickening agent. The order of addition of ingredients can be varied. The amount of water present in the detergent composition is typically from about 15% to about 80%, and preferably from about 20% to about 75% and most preferably from about 25% to about 70% by weight, based on total weight of the detergent composition, including all ranges subsumed therein. The thickeners which may be used in this invention include cross-linked anionic polymers. Illustrative examples include cross-linked polyacrylic acid-type thickening agents which are sold by B.F. Goodrich under their Carbopol trademark. Especially preferred are Carbopol 934, 940, 941, 980 and 981.
The amount of the high molecular weight, cross-linked polyacrylic acid or other high molecular weight, hydrophilic cross-linked polyacrylic acid-type thickening agent to impart the desired rheological property of linear viscoelasticity will generally be in the range of from about 0.1 to 3.0%, and preferably, from about 0.2 to 2.0% by weight based on the weight of the composition. It is also noted that thickening agents that are not bleach resistant may also be employed with the sachets of the present invention.
Other optional additives which may be used with the preferred embodiments of this invention include well known items such as perfumes, antifoaming agents, anti-tarnish agents, dispersants, colorants, lime soap dispersants, inert organic molecules, enzyme stabilizers, non-encapsulated bleaches and bleach scavengers. Such additives, collectively, do not normally make up more than about 8.0% by weight of the total weight of the dishwashing composition.
In an especially preferred embodiment, the dishwashing compositions used in the water soluble sachets of this invention further comprise a surfactant having a cloud point in water of less than about 60xc2x0 C. Such a surfactant typically enhances wetting properties of the glassware being cleaned. These surfactants (typically nonionic) can be broadly defined as surface active compounds with at least one uncharged hydrophilic substituent. A major class of such nonionic surfactants are those compounds produced by the condensation of alkylene oxide groups with an organic hydrophobic material which may be aliphatic or alkyl aromatic in nature. The length of the hydrophilic or polyoxyalkylene radical which is condensed with any particular hydrophobic group can be readily adjusted to yield a water-soluble compound having the desired degree of balance between hydrophilic and hydrophobic elements. Illustrative examples of various suitable nonionic surfactant types are polyoxyalkylene condensates of aliphatic carboxylic acids, whether linear- or branched-chain and unsaturated or saturated, especially ethoxylated and/or propoxylated aliphatic acids containing from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms in the aliphatic chain and incorporating from about 2 to about 50 ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide units. Suitable carboxylic acids include xe2x80x9ccoconutxe2x80x9d fatty acids (derived from coconut oil) which contain an average of about 12 carbon atoms, xe2x80x9ctallowxe2x80x9d fatty acids (derived from tallow-class fats) which contain an average of about 18 carbon atoms, palmitic acid, myristic acid, stearic acid and lauric acid.
Other nonionic surfactants having a cloud point of less than about 60xc2x0 C. include polyoxyalkylene condensates of aliphatic alcohols, whether linear- or branched-chain and unsaturated or saturated, especially ethoxylated and/or propoxylated aliphatic alcohols containing from about 6 to about 24 carbon atoms and incorporating from about 2 to about 50 ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide units. Suitable alcohols include xe2x80x9ccoconutxe2x80x9d fatty alcohol, xe2x80x9ctallowxe2x80x9d fatty alcohol, lauryl alcohol, myristyl alcohol and oleyl alcohol. Preferred examples of such materials are provided by BASF Corporation as a series under the tradename Plurafac. Particularly preferred surfactants are Plurafac LF 301, Plurafac LF 403 and Plurafac SLF-18. Also included within this class of nonionic surfactants are epoxy capped poly(oxyalkylated) alcohols as described in WO 94/22800. A preferred example of this class of material is poly-tergent SLF 18B 45 made available by BASF Corporation.
Polyoxyethylene or polyoxypropylene condensates of alkyl phenols, whether linear- or branched-chain and unsaturated or saturated, containing from about 6 to 12 carbon atoms and incorporating from about 2 to about 25 moles of ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide are other types of nonionic surfactants which may be used.
Other desired nonionic surfactants which may be used include polyoxyethylene-polyoxypropylene block copolymers having formulae represented as
HO(CH2 CH2O)a(CH(CH3) CH2O)b(CH2 CH2O)cH
or 
HO(CH(CH3) CH2O)d(CH2 CH2O)e(CH(CH3) CH2O)fH
wherein a, b, c, d, e and f are integers from 1 to 350 reflecting the respective polyethylene oxide and polypropylene oxide blocks of said polymer. The polyoxyethylene components of the block polymer constitutes at least about 10% of the block polymer. The material preferably has a molecular weight of between about 1,000 and 15,000, more preferably from about 1,500 to about 6,000.
These materials are well known in the art. They are available as a series of products under the trademark xe2x80x9cPluronicxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cPluronic Rxe2x80x9d, from the BASF Corporation.
It is also noted herein that while the surfactants for enhancing wetting properties of this invention typically have a cloud point of less than about 60xc2x0 C., they preferably have a cloud point of less than about 50xc2x0 C., and most preferably, less than about 45xc2x0 C.
The surfactants having a cloud point in water of less than about 60xc2x0 C. are typically present within the dishwashing composition at levels of at least 0.5 wt. %, preferably, 1-15 wt. %, and most preferably, 1.5 to 8 wt. %, based on the total weight of the dishwashing composition, including all range subsumed therein.
When washing glassware with the dishwashing composition of this invention, soiled glassware is typically placed in a conventional domestic or commercial dishwashing machine as is the dishwashing composition of this invention (in no particular order). The dishwashing composition of this invention then dissolves in the water (as does the sachet comprising it) of the dishwasher to wash the glassware. The typical dishwashing cycle is from about 10 minutes until about 60 minutes and the typical temperature of the water in the dishwasher is from about 40xc2x0 C. to about 70xc2x0 C. The glassware resulting from the above-described cleaning method is clean and has an excellent glass appearance (i.e., substantially free of film and spots). Such results are unexpectedly obtained even when hard water at high temperatures (greater than 55xc2x0 C.) is used, in the absence of rinse aid compositions.
When marketing the superior dishwashing composition of this invention, it is preferred that the dishwashing composition is a gel, as described above, and sold in a package with directions to add the dishwashing composition to the dishwashing machine as a 3-in-1 product. Thus, a dishwasher is charged with the dishwashing composition of this invention without having to add to the dishwasher conventional rinse aid compositions and sodium chloride.
When preparing the actual water soluble sachets of the present invention, any of the art recognized techniques for making water soluble sachets may be used.
One particularly preferred method for pressing the actual water soluble sachets of the present invention employ thermoformed packages. The thermoforming process generally involves molding a first sheet of water soluble film to form one or more recesses adapted to retain the gel of the current invention, placing the gel in at least one recess, placing a second sheet of water soluble material over the first so as to cover each recess, and heat sealing the first and second sheets together at least around the recesses so as to form one or more water soluble packages as described in WO 00/55415. A second route comprises vertical form-fill-seal (VFFS) envelopes. In one of the VFFS processes, a roll of water soluble film is sealed along its edges to form a tube, which tube is heat sealed intermittently along its length to form individual envelopes which are filled with gel and heat sealed.
The size and the shape of the sachet are not limited and individual sachets may be connected via perforated resin. Preferably, the sachet is of the size to carry a unit dose for a domestic dishwashing machine.
The following examples are proved to facilitate an understanding of the present inventions. The examples are not intended to limit the scope of the inventions as described in the claims.
Examples 1-9 depict detergent compositions with encapsulated bleaches that can be filled into the sachets in the described inventions.